La utilidad de un jersey
by Misila
Summary: George lleva meses obligándose a fingir estar bien, porque no quiere preocupar a su familia. Pero está cansado de hacerlo, y cuando descubre que su madre ha tejido un jersey de lana para Fred no puede evitar perder los estribos. Porque eso no sirve para nada... ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Solsticio de invierno_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**La utilidad de un jersey**_

o-o-o

**I**

_**25 de diciembre de 1998**_

Hace tiempo quedó claro que la Madriguera se queda pequeña para la cantidad de gente que transita por ella, y en la comida de Navidad se demuestra este hecho una vez más. Arthur ha tenido que expandir el comedor mediante magia, porque de otra manera no habría manera de que cupieran él, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Andrómeda y Teddy. Y aun así andan justos de espacio.

George se las ve y se las desea para escaquearse de poner la mesa, y acaba sentado en el sofá, jugando con Teddy, que pese a que aún es muy pequeño para comprender por qué es un día especial, suelta una risita y aplaude torpemente cada vez que clava los ojos en el árbol de Navidad.

No están siendo precisamente las Pascuas más felices del pelirrojo. Se las ha ingeniado para que su familia deje de preocuparse en exceso por él, y de momento ha logrado reducir un poco las miradas de tristeza y lástima. Fingir que todo está bien es una habilidad que ha ido desarrollando en los últimos meses, pero que aún debe perfeccionar.

Y es que la ausencia de Fred duele ahora más que nunca. Mire donde mire sólo recuerda a dos niños correteando para hacer alguna trastada o molestar a sus hermanos, caminando sigilosamente en mitad de la noche para ser los primeros en abrir los regalos y, de paso, descubrir cómo llegan hasta el árbol de Navidad. Y saber que el crío que tropezó con la pata del sofá, despertando a sus padres y haciendo que los mandaran a los dos de nuevo a dormir, ya no está, quema.

Sentado en su regazo, Teddy agita las piernas para que lo deje en el suelo. Cuando George lo complace, da un par de pasos inseguros aferrado a la tela del sofá, pero no tarda en dejarse caer para gatear hasta el pino decorado, intentando alcanzar los adornos de colores brillantes.

—¿Sabes que tienes mucha cara?

George se gira dando un respingo y descubre a Percy mirándolo desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión severa inusualmente parecida a la de su madre.

—Sois muchos, no creo que necesitéis más gente ahí para poner la mesa. Estaría estorbando.

Su hermano bufa y se acerca al sofá, dejándose caer junto a él.

—No me refiero a eso. Mamá está llorando.

—Razón de más para quedarme aquí—replica George, intentando quitar todo rastro de emoción de su voz. No lo consigue—. Sabes que llorará más como me vea.

Percy suspira.

—No puedes largarte cada vez que creas que molestas.

George baja la vista. Supone que Percy tiene algo de razón, pero… no es tan fácil. Porque su hermano no las tiene todas consigo. Bien es cierto que no debería buscar una excusa para escapar cada vez que la conversación –con sus padres, con sus hermanos o con quien sea– se acerca al punto que tanto le duele, pero él también ve cómo su padre aparta la vista cuando lo mira antes de reponerse y observarlo a _él_, cómo los ojos de su madre se humedecen cuando intenta sonreír.

Un sonido ahogado atrae la atención de los dos pelirrojos. Ambos miran a Teddy, que ha alcanzado una bola del árbol y se la ha metido en la boca. Alarmado, George se acerca al bebé y le quita el adorno. Teddy alarga los brazos hacia la bola y balbucea algo incomprensible.

—No, que te ahogas y nos la cargamos—le replica George. El pelo habitualmente azul de Teddy torna a un tono rojizo parecido al suyo cuando el hace un puchero, enfurruñado—. Uf—comenta George, aliviado. Sabe que si a Teddy le pasa algo Andrómeda tardará bien poco en tomar represalias contra los culpables.

Unos pasos lo alertan de que alguien más se acerca al salón, y Charlie aparece en escena.

—Cuando queráis, la mesa ya está puesta—George echa a andar tras Percy, mientras el mayor de los tres coge a Teddy y le hace carantoñas para que el bebé vuelva a sonreír.

La comida es sencilla, como todo en la Madriguera. Sin más ornamentos de los necesarios, sin más pomposidad que la de Percy, sin candelabros en las paredes ni lujosas arañas colgando del techo. Pero no por ello peor.

Lo único de lo que George tiene queja es la ausencia de Fred. Sus ojos se dirigen una y otra vez a la silla vacía que hay a su lado, que sin que lo hayan dicho pertenece a él y por tanto nadie más debe sentarse ahí. Es como un imán al que no puede resistirse. Como si mirarlo fuese a conseguir que Fred volviera.

George pierde el apetito cuando va por el segundo plato y se recuesta en la silla, resignando a observar el lugar donde, según todas las leyes de la lógica, Fred _tendría_ que estar.

La voz de su madre logra sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Aparta la vista de la silla de su hermano y la descubre con un montón de regalos envueltos en la mano. Algo dentro de él se rompe cuando comprende que son los tradicionales jerséis, y debe de notarse en su rostro, porque nota las miradas de todos sus hermanos posadas en él. Hace un esfuerzo por disimularlo para no aguarle las fiestas a nadie. Le cuesta. Lleva haciéndolo todo el día y empieza a cansarse.

—Para Ron, éste es de Percy…—va diciendo su madre mientras les pasa los regalos—. Y… toma, Teddy.

El bebé coge su propio regalo, envuelto en un paquete diminuto, y Andrómeda sonríe y rasga el envoltorio para ponerle el jersey a su nieto. George mira la mesa como si no existiera nada más interesante en diez Universos a la redonda.

—George, el tuyo.

El joven hace un esfuerzo descomunal por alzar la vista. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de su madre, vuelve a notar esa horrorosa sensación de vacío al fijarse en cómo lagrimean un poco. Coge su regalo y lo mira para no hacer sufrir a Molly más de lo necesario.

—¿No vas a abrirlo?—inquiere Ginny, sentada entre Ron y Harry.

Si por él fuera, lo echaría al fuego. No quiere destapar más recuerdos y desde luego esa estampa que debería ser feliz lo está consiguiendo. Sin embargo, George se obliga una vez más a disimular y rompe el papel de regalo para encontrarse con su tradicional jersey de lana.

Pero George descubre que ese jersey no es suyo. Es rojo oscuro y calentito, pero la letra que tiene bordada es una efe enorme.

Y es entonces cuando George deja de esforzarse por fingir que no pasa nada. Se pone en pie bruscamente y le enseña el jersey a su madre.

—¿Y esto?—inquiere, temblando de rabia. ¿Acaso se está riendo de él?

Los ojos de Molly se abren de par en par.

—Oh, George, lo siento…—se muerde el labio y se pone en pie también, titubeante—. Me puse a hacer los jerséis como todos los años… y cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado el de Fred—explica con la voz temblorosa—. Creo que me equivoqué y envolví ése en lugar del tuyo.

Un silencio tan denso como la miel –y mucho menos dulce– se adueña de la cocina de la Madriguera. Incluso Teddy observa al hombre que se ha puesto en pie con la boca abierta.

—¿Y no podrías haberte dado cuenta antes?—exclama, alzando la voz sin darse cuenta—. ¡No son letras tan parecidas para que…! ¡Y _esto_ ni siquiera debería estar aquí! ¡Tendrías que haberlo tirado, porque no hay nadie a quien dárselo! ¡Fred está _muerto_, joder! ¡Y no creo que le preocupe pasar frío!

George lamenta sus palabras antes de terminar de pronunciarlas. Ve la expresión dolida de su madre, el ligero enfado en el rostro de su padre y la sorpresa de sus hermanos, pero no quiere pensar en ello. Está harto de fingir que todo está bien cuando la realidad es que no soporta la Navidad si no es con Fred.

Tira el jersey al suelo de cualquier manera y sale a grandes zancadas al jardín. Le parece que alguien lo llama, y está casi seguro de que se trata de Charlie, pero no hace caso. Salta la valla y cuando se encuentra fuera de los hechizos protectores que cubren la Madriguera se desvanece de ahí.

Se materializa en el vestíbulo del piso que hay sobre Sortilegios Weasley y se deja caer en el suelo, sin ganas de nada que no sea quedarse ahí, quieto, hecho un ovillo y tratando sin éxito de contener las lágrimas, hasta el fin de sus días.

Sabe que su madre no tenía intención de hacerle daño. Ni de reírse de él. Que ella ha perdido a un hijo y también lo está pasando mal, y que lo único que quiere, como todos, es que George deje de fingir estar bien y se encuentre mejor de verdad.

Pero él no puede, sencillamente es superior a sus fuerzas. Y lo que más le duele es que se ha cargado él solito la alegría que el resto han conseguido acumular para Navidad.


	2. Chapter 2

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Solsticio de invierno_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**II**

_**25 de diciembre de 2008**_

Similar a una postal de Navidad, la Madriguera se ha cubierto de nieve y su silueta torcida se recorta contra el frío cielo de diciembre.

La edificación está a rebosar de gente: llantos de bebés, llamadas de niños y conversaciones de adultos hacen que el ambiente dentro de la casa sea infinitamente más cálido que fuera, donde sólo Teddy y Victoire se atreven a salir para jugar con la nieve.

George se ha sentado en el sofá junto a Percy. Es extraño, pero, pese a que siempre fue el principal blanco de sus bromas –y de las de Fred–, desde que murió su gemelo han ido acercándose, y ahora, si bien George no se contiene para hacerle una jugarreta a la menor ocasión, sus peleas son mucho menos fuertes y por lo general más cortas. Aunque quizá eso sea porque han madurado. Puede que por ambas cosas.

—Qué sueño—comenta el mayor. Se ha puesto el jersey que le ha regalado su madre y es obvio que está la mar de cómodo con él.

George observa a Angelina, que está en el otro lado del salón meciendo a Roxanne para dormirla. Sonríe, sabiendo que su hija tarda bien poco en sucumbir al sueño. Tiene cuatro meses y es tan tranquila que muchas veces ni se nota que está ahí. Además, le da igual quién la coja, siempre que esté tranquila y no escuche mucho ruido. Eso, sumado a los hoyuelos que aparecen en sus mejillas morenas cuando sonríe, hace de Roxanne Weasley un bebé sumamente adorable.

Todo lo contrario que su hermano. No es que no sea adorable, pero no es ni por asomo tranquilo.

George busca a su primogénito con la mirada y lo encuentra andando detrás de Lucy. Freddie cumple dos años en tres días, pero es bastante más canijo que su prima, pese a que sólo es un mes y medio menor. Siempre ha sido pequeño.

No tarda en cansarse de jugar; está un poco resfriado y no tiene muchas ganas de corretear por ahí. Se acerca a su padre y George lo coge en brazos, comprobando de paso que tiene un poco de fiebre.

Aún recuerda con una claridad escalofriante el nacimiento de su hijo. Lo esperaban para marzo, pero Freddie tenía prisa y el veintiocho de diciembre dejó claro que él estaba ahí. George pocas veces ha estado tan asustado como entonces, porque no sólo la vida de Freddie estaba en peligro, sino también la de Angelina, que puede jurar que lo pasó fatal aquel día.

Entre que nació muy pequeño y siempre ha sido difícil conseguir que coma, Freddie es un poco enclenque. No suele enfermar, pero cuando lo hace casi siempre tiene que pasar unos días en San Mungo y poner a prueba los nervios de sus padres. Por eso ahora todos están con mil ojos en él; no quieren que empeore.

—_Pá_—llama entonces el bebé. George lo mira y se encuentra con unos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos observándolo—. Luces.

No puede evitar reírse. Freddie habla poco, pero sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere. George saca su varita y hace aparecer chispas de colores sobre su hijo, sonriendo al ver su expresión maravillada mientras trata de atrapar las luces. Cuando se extinguen, Freddie parece tener ganas de jugar y se baja al suelo.

—¿No estaba enfermo?—inquiere Percy, observando cómo Freddie se acerca a Lucy para jugar con ella.

—Lo está—responde George—. Le gusta jugar, déjalo.

Percy suspira. Unos segundos más tarde, Arthur Weasley se sienta junto a él.

—¿Qué tal?—pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Bien—responde George automáticamente. Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde se da cuenta de que no está mintiendo ni disimulando. La falta de Fred hace que le duela el alma, pero ahí, en la Madriguera, rodeado por el resto de su familia, el dolor es soportable. No puede evitar sonreír un poco al comprender que, sin darse cuenta, ha conseguido lo que parecía imposible, ese _estar mejor_ que en su momento sonaba a utopía.

—No se lo digáis a vuestra madre—dice entonces Arthur en tono confidencial—, pero he comprado un aparato muggle. Es una cosa cuadrada, y según el muggle de la tienda sirve para comunicarse con los demás.

—¿Un móvil?—inquiere Percy, que desde que comenzó a salir con Audrey ha adquirido bastante experiencia en asuntos muggles.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona, Percy?—George contiene la risa al escuchar el entusiasmo de su padre y ver la mirada de su hermano, que se ha dado cuenta de su metedura de pata demasiado tarde—. Oh, claro; estás casado con Audrey. ¿Te importaría explicármelo?

Percy respira hondo varias veces, y George no puede evitar reírse. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se difumina un poco cuando ve a su hijo acercándose a él de nuevo. Esta vez tiene algo en las manos. Freddie se lo tiende como si se tratase de un regalo.

—¿Qué es, Freddie?—inquiere él, sentando de nuevo al niño en su regazo y cogiéndolo. Algo en su interior se queda vacío al verlo.

Es un jersey. Rojo oscuro, con una enorme efe bordada.

George se queda sin palabras.

—Es de este año—dice Arthur entonces—. Tu madre sigue haciéndolo—explica—. Cuando termina la Navidad los guarda en vuestro antiguo dormitorio. Sabe que no sirve, pero… todos los años se acuerda justo cuando lo ha terminado.

Freddie coge el jersey y lo abraza, probablemente buscando el calor, y se apoya en su padre. George no sabe dónde meterse durante unos instantes, porque el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace diez años hace que su única oreja se ponga colorada de la vergüenza, pese a que su madre lo perdonó en cuanto reunió el valor necesario para disculparse.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir nada su padre se levanta y se acerca a hablar con Bill. George observa a Freddie, que respira lentamente y tiene los ojos cerrados, y sigue aferrado al jersey de su tío, tranquilo. Le da un beso en el pelo castaño y se siente agradecido por tenerlo.

Freddie no suelta el jersey durante toda la tarde. Se queda dormitando en el regazo de su padre, y no se mueve ni siquiera cuando Lucy se acerca y le reclama mediante balbuceos poco comprensibles su atención. Está cansado y ya se ha hartado hace rato de la algarabía reinante en la Madriguera.

Sin embargo, cuando George y Angelina van a irse a casa y el pelirrojo le pone una mano en la frente a su hijo, descubre que ya no tiene fiebre y se dice que, después de todo, el jersey que su madre hace cada año para Fred sí que sirve. Mucho.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Et c'est fini! Admito que empecé esta historia por el final; es decir, que no sabía cómo empezaba, sino cómo acababa, y he estado escribiendo "para atrás", lo cual ha sido bastante curioso.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Si dejáis un review, os presto a Freddie para que juguéis con él un ratito.


End file.
